House of Pain
House of Pain is an American hip hop group who released three albums in the 1990s before lead rapper Everlast left to pursue his solo career. The group's name is a reference to the H.G. Wells novel The Island of Dr. Moreau, a reference carried further by the naming of their 2011 tour "He Who Breaks the Law". The group is best known for its 1992 hit single "Jump Around", which reached No. 3 in their native United States, No. 6 in Ireland and No. 8 in the United Kingdom. The group broke up in 1996 but reformed in 2010, after the trio had been members of supergroup La Coka Nostra for several years. Band history Rise to fame (1991–1993) Everlast teamed up with DJ Lethal and high school friend Danny Boy in Los Angeles to form House of Pain. They attended Taft High School. The group was signed to Tommy Boy Records and their House of Pain debut album (1992) went multi-platinum, spawning the successful DJ Muggs-produced single "Jump Around". This song was also remixed twice by Pete Rock, one version featuring a verse from him and one without. The album also featured Cypress Hill member B-Real on the song "Put Your Head Out" and Funkdoobiest's Son Doobie on 'House and the Rising Son', both members of the musical collective known as Soul Assassins. Fashioning themselves as rowdy Irish-American hooligans (although Lethal is Latvian American), they toured with various rap and alternative-rock bands after their breakthrough. They participated together with Helmet, along with several other rap acts, on the 1993 rap rock collaborative Judgment Night film soundtrack. ''Same As It Ever Was'' (1994–1995) Their follow-up album, 1994's Same as It Ever Was, went gold despite minimal airplay and no major hits. The first single, "On Point", is noted for taking a swipe at another American rapper who claimed Irish heritage, "Marky Mark" (Mark Wahlberg) ("Calvin Klein's no friend of mine/So I don't like Marky"). Like Cypress Hill, who, with House of Pain, were a part of the loosely affiliated Soul Assassins posse, they found urban radio airplay an increasingly closed path, which affected album sales. ''Truth Crushed to Earth Shall Rise Again'' (1996) House of Pain abruptly broke up in 1996 after the release of their third album, Truth Crushed to Earth Shall Rise Again, which featured guest appearances by rappers Sadat X of Brand Nubian, Guru of Gang Starr, producer/rapper Divine Styler and reggae singjay Cockni O'Dire (credited as the Scheme Team). On the release date of the album, Everlast announced his departure from the group. Split, solo and current affairs (1997–2009) From then on, the members continued their separate careers. Danny Boy founded an art company. DJ Lethal became a member of nu metal band Limp Bizkit, who would cover "Jump Around" at live concerts, particularly in Limp Bizkit's early years during the Family Values Tour 1998. Everlast achieved multi-platinum solo fame in 1998 with his album Whitey Ford Sings the Blues. The first single from that album was "What It's Like". In 2000, a feud between Everlast and rapper Eminem coincided with the gold-selling Eat at Whitey's, which included minor hits "Black Jesus" and "Black Coffee", and featured a collaboration with Carlos Santana. After the sale of the Tommy Boy Records' master tapes to Warner Bros. Records, Everlast signed with Island/Def Jam, and released the solo LP White Trash Beautiful in 2004. Later the same year Rhino Records, a subdivision of Warner Music, released a hit collection, Shamrocks & Shenanigans, with singles from Everlast's early solo days, the House of Pain and his post-group solo efforts. Before the release, Everlast announced on his official message board that he was not endorsing the compilation album. Founded by Danny Boy in early 2006, La Coka Nostra reunited him, Everlast and DJ Lethal for the first time since House of Pain's split. Other group members include Ill Bill of Non Phixion, and newcomer Slaine. Reunion tours (2010–2011) House of Pain reunited at a private event held by UFC president Dana White in Boston on St. Patrick's Day 2009. It was officially announced on August 10, 2010, that House of Pain had reunited and performed their first "official" show in a decade at the second annual Epicenter music festival in Fontana, California, on September 25, 2010. Though Lethal is still a member of the group, he did not join them on their 2011 reunion tour due to prior obligations with Limp Bizkit. In April–May 2011 House of Pain attended the Groovin' the Moo touring festival in Australia, and also performed at Scotland's T in the Park festival on July 9, 2011, as well as Sonisphere UK Festival on July 12 of the same year. 25th Anniversary Tour (2017) All three original members of House of Pain Everlast, Danny Boy and DJ Lethal reunited in 2017 for a 25th Anniversary Tour. The tour included shows in DC, OH, PA, NY, MA, and CA. In popular culture *"Jump Around" is used in many television and cinema productions, and played at many sporting events; such uses of the former include the 1993 film Mrs. Doubtfire, the 1996 film Happy Gilmore, Black Hawk Down, the TV series My Name Is Earl, American Dad!, Turbo, War Dogs, and Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. *"Top o' The Morning to Ya" is used in Michael Mann's 1995 film Heat, and the 2003 film Daredevil. *The song "Shamrocks and Shenanigans" is used in the film Airheads. *In the 1994 film Clerks, the protagonist, Dante Hicks, can be seen wearing a House of Pain shirt. *VH1 ranked "Jump Around" 66 on their list of 100 Greatest Hip Hop songs in 2002. * The video for "Shamrocks and Shenanigans" was shown in Beavis & Butt-head episode 219 - At the Movies. *In the 2001 video game, Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3, the song "I'm a Swing It" was used. *In the 2001 film The 51st State (Formula 51), the song "Shamrocks and Shenanigans (Butch Vig Mix)" is used. *In the 2016 film Bridget Jones's Baby, the song "Jump Around" was used in the opening. *"Jump Around" is the walk-on song for 2 time darts world champion Gary Anderson. Discography *''House of Pain'' (1992) *''Same as It Ever Was'' (1994) *''Truth Crushed to Earth Shall Rise Again'' (1996) References External links * *House of Pain biography by Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine *House Of Pain/La Coka Nostra discography Category:Celtic hip hop musicians Category:East Coast hip hop groups Category:Irish-American culture Category:Musical groups established in 1991 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1996 Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Musical trios Category:Tommy Boy Records artists Category:Hardcore hip hop groups Category:1991 establishments in New York